In Another Time
by Syltherinegurl30
Summary: Hermione and Severus deal with a potion accident that send them a different reality. How much different is that time to theirs and what will they get caught up in? Not the best summary but it does have some implied underage, violence and foul language
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this on break between classes. I hope you like it and as always I own nothing of the world of Harry Potter. **

* * *

Severus and Hermione were standing in his classrooms at Hogwarts screaming at each other. Most of the students were now used to their Charms Mistress and Potion Master screaming at each other. Two girls walked by the room giggling as they slowed down to pick up that day's latest fight. Most of the older teens just rolled their eyes and there was a bet going on in each house how long before they married each other or killed each other.

"Minerva said you need to help me with this project. I don't know why you are fighting me on this." Hermione was pacing some in her teaching robes. It had been nine years since the war had ended in the Order's favor. Severus could be still as frustrating of a man as he was when she was in school. The task was simple, she was playing on a spell that went with a potion it would take back the aging process. A wizard could live over a hundred years, this would insure they wouldn't physical age as fast.

"There are other potion masters you could work with." He was sneering at her. "Someone more qualified to make beauty potions perhaps." He said turning away from her.

"This is the potion I think will work, I want you to look over it and tell me if it will. I will brew it myself if you wish." She handed him the paper she pulled from her robes. She turned and left him standing, holding her paper mumbling under his breath.

Hermione made a point of avoiding Snape for the next few days, that man could drive her insane and sexually over the edge at the time. The first time they had a fight, she was ready to obliterate him. She hadn't been teaching a week when she asked him she could have a headache potion and he went into a twenty minute tirade that she was able to make that potion herself without needing to raid his store. She had thought if she had killed him in that moment, nobody would convict her. At the same time his rants made her desire him; his voice, the way he looked at her and the path his fingers went slowly over the vials of potions when he eventually gave in. She imagined his fingers on her body moving that slowly, caressing each part of her body. She shivered when she left his lab and ran into her room, her fingers were no substitute for the actual thing. Hermione was sure that would never take place, he had no desire for her.

After two years they were still fighting constantly and he was still turning her on. It wasn't as if she waited around for him to see her. She had dated Draco for a few years after the war and when she started working they were on again, off again. He was still trying to find the right witch and Hermione knew she wasn't it. He would still call her if he needed a date for a Ministry function, but they both agreed they were good friends. She tried dating Ron a few times, Harry and Ginny had set her up with a few guys from his line of work as an Auror. Her love life was alive but the bad part was she knew Severus was too. Hermione was sure Minerva was losing it in her late years, she had placed Hermione's rooms next to Severus and for some reason between those rooms they had never heard of insulation. Hermione knew Severus knew what a silencing charm, but for some reason never put them up when he was seeing a witch. Many nights when he was visiting a witch, she would be kept up hearing yelling and groaning. She wished he would find quieter witches.

After three days she headed back to his classroom after classes that day, she wondered if he had looked over the potion she had created. She knocked and waited for him to open the door, she heard him call out, but had no idea what he said. She pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Severus?" Hermione cried out. She waited and sighed, leave it to that man to keep her waiting.

"Hermione." Severus walked out of the back after about five minutes. "Now you just walk into my rooms?"

"I knocked and thought I heard you call me in, I have been standing here for five minutes." Hermione was getting crossed with him.

"You see Hermione, I unlike yourself have things to do after class and cannot wait around for you to appear." He was leaning on his desk leering at her.

Hermione was thinking of ways to kill him at this point. "Have you looked over the potion I created?"

"Yes and I dare say stick with charms."

"My minor was in potions or have you forgotten? That potion will work."

"No, it won't, not with the charm you have created." He moved in closer to her.

"Severus I have been working on this for months, I know it will work." Her voice was raising some.

"As much as I would love to continue in our foreplay, I do have a witch I must prepare for."

Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration. "This isn't foreplay and for the sake of Merlin learn a silencing charm. I am so tired of hearing whoever the witch is this week howl like a banshee."

His eyebrow crocked up. "My dear are you jealous?"

"No, I'm tired of hearing your love life. I make sure my rooms have charms around them not to bother you, I wish you would do the same."

"The witch I am waiting for is not that kind of a witch and while we are on the subject I say nothing when you and my godson are moaning in the hallway. I can hear that in my library, it is distracting while trying to read."

"Draco and I haven't moaned in the hallway in over a year." She wanted to stick her tongue out at him. "What kind of witch is coming?"

"Always so nosy, I can see why you couldn't make it work with Draco and the line of men after him." Hermione's face was redder than Ron hair at this point. "I have a student coming in, she will be doing her apprenticeship under me."

"I see you can let a strange witch do that, but when I was studying you refused."

"You have never asked to be under me or I would have complied years ago." He was standing over her now, she could feel his breath near her face.

"I meant the apprenticeship." She took a small step back.

"I wager you were." He was looking down at her intently. "If you must know the witch that will be working under me has no other place to work."

"Why?"

"Good lord women, are you always this way. I feel for your lovers." He turned around and was heading to his labs. "Come on." She followed him into his labs as he held out her paper to her. "The ingredients are wrong, you cannot add fly wings and dragon's blood in the same potion. I taught this in the second year, I recognize you were preoccupied with being a know-it-all than to listen to me."

"You stated we couldn't because the potion would explode and look it didn't, you were wrong." Hermione pulled out a blue vial from her robes.

"Blasted women, why did you ask me to see over this if you went ahead and created the potion." He threw the paper at her.

"Because, you ass, I need a potion expert to look over it." Her voice was too loud.

"I did and you won't listen. I assure you if you test that on anybody you will cause terrible results." He was screaming at her.

"Then help me make a better potion."

"I am not in the habit of producing beauty products." He sneered down at her.

"I don't know why I thought you would help me with this you are such a bastard." Hermione bent over and plucked up the paper off the floor.

"You will forever be a chit." Severus stormed by her, knocking the potion out of her hand.

"Severus!" Hermione screamed as she tried and catch it before it fell on the ground. Severus turned to hear the glass break and the room to fill up with a blue fog. He took hold of her to move her out of the lab but the blue smoke engulfed them as they both passed out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad so many of you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one as well. **

* * *

Hermione started opening her eyes, the room was dismal. She was rocking her head straining to think of what happened and how she ended up on the floor with Severus on top of her. "Get off me." She was pushing his body off her. He started opening his eyes, he looked down at her.

"Why are you under me?"

"You broke the vial for the potion and we must have passed out, now get off!"

"The thought of getting off with you does appeal to me." He was standing up as her cheek became reddish, she stood up and brushed off her robes. "Maybe later." He winked at her.

Hermione was trying to control her breathing. "What time is it?" The room they were standing in was dark. "Lumos." Her wand sparked with a light as Severus eyes grew wide as they both looked round.

"This isn't my lab." He was looking around as Hermione opened the door in the corner. Instead of leading out to the classroom it lead to the hallway.

"It seems the lab now takes up the classroom space." Hermione closed the door and turned to Severus. "Where are we?"

"We are still in the castle but I have no idea what happened to my classroom." Hermione moved closer to him. They heard voices in the hall and the door blew off into the lab.

"Both of you down on the floor now." Hermione couldn't see who was talking as she got on the floor next to Severus.

"What do we have here?" Hermione knew that voice, it was Crabbe but he had died nine years ago. She felt Severus moved, she didn't dare move her head to find out why. She felt a wand on the back of her neck.

"Lord Snape, my apologies." She was being pulled off the floor by the man behind her. "Lady Snape, I had no idea. We suffered a break in by the Order a few weeks ago. They took a bunch of poisons, we can't be two careful with people down here anymore." Crabbe and Goyle were kneeling in front of them. Hermione turned to Severus, who looked just as befuddled as she was.

"You are forgiven." Hermione looked down at them. They nodded, they must be used to her doing all the talking.

"You will not tell her majesty will you?" Goyle was looking at them.

"Why would we?" Hermione smiled at them.

Crabbe stood up and set the door back as Goyle moved them into the hallway. "Lord Snape we will have your lab in working order again." They started walking down the hall when Goyle stopped and looked at them. "Lady Snape, you walk in front of your master now?" He whispered softly into her ear. "You will keep me from being punished and I will repay the favor."

"I forgot I am sorry." Hermione looked at Severus, who shrugged, Hermione took a few steps back behind Severus. Goyle kept talking to them as they made their way out of the dungeons of the castle. As they walked up the stairs Hermione noticed the guards on the stairs at attention. The castle looked the same, but something was amiss. Severus didn't say two words as they moved through the castle to the Entrance Hall.

Hermione was shocked by the number of people who were standing in the Entrance Hall, she acknowledged some of them as they walked in. The Entry Hall had tapestries hanging on the walls, green and black flowers were all over. Severus grabbed her hand as Nott Sr. moved closer to them, she had killed him during the final war. How could he be up and walking about? Following behind Nott was his son and a few other men, most of the men moved in groups around the room talking to each other.

"Severus old man." Nott Sr. made is way over. "I had taken you for dead, her majesty will be happy to see you. I see your pet made it." Nott sneered at him as he bowed and made his way to another group of men.

"Severus?" Hermione was looking up at him, his face was set in stone. Severus saw the blond hair, making its way towards them.

"Hermione, Lucius is here." Severus was in her ear. Hermione nodded at him and held him tighter. The Lucius in her time had just been released from Azkaban, he was civil to her but that was it.

"Severus." Lucius looked the same as when she saw him in the book store in the second year. He was followed by Blaise, Draco, a brown hair man, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. "I knew you weren't dead, Hermione I knew you would keep him safe." Lucius grabbed her hand, she saw something in his eye. He knew they didn't belong there. "Harry my son make sure we receive our money from our bet." The brown hair man walked forward with a smile. Hermione almost fainted, it was Harry. Her Harry, was with Lucius Malfoy. He didn't have a scar on his forehead but his glasses were still there.

"Uncle Sev." Harry bowed his head some, he looked at Hermione. Hermione could see pure hate in his eyes. "I see your pet made it." Lucius cane hit Harry in the back.

"Harry, we don't speak to Lady Snape that way. Draco, Blaise make sure Harry doesn't get into trouble collecting." Draco and Blaise smiled and went off with Harry. "Severus, I'm sure her majesty has plans for you later." Lucius winked and bowed and left with both Lestrange.

"We don't belong here." Severus whispered into her ear.

"No shit really, what gave it away the fact that this looks like the court from the move Elizabeth or the fact Lucius just called Harry son." Hermione wasn't thrilled with how everybody looked at her.

"Elizabeth?" He looked down at her as she shook her head. "I think we might be in a different time line. What did you put in the potion?"

"What I gave you on the paper." She hissed at him. Before he could answer her the whole room went quite, Severus and Hermione looked up at the women standing in the door. She had on a dark green dress, it was huge on the bottom and had a tight waist. The neckline was squared that ended right at the top of her chest, her breast were popping out, the sleeves of her dress went down to the floor with cuts in them that exposed her arm. She had a silver snake wrapped around her waist, on her left hand sat a large green stone. Her blond hair was pulled up and a silver crown of two snakes sat on top of her head. She was young, Hermione noticed Severus face change.

He leaned into her and whispered into her ear. "Her name is Lilith, she should be twenty years old."

"How do you know?" Hermione kept her voice low as the girl made her way through the room. The room bowed to her as she made her way around to each of the groups of men. At certain ones she would stop and talk or hold out her ring.

"I will tell you later." He bowed low as she moved closer to them. Hermione curtsied to the floor as the women walked by them, she stopped in front Severus.

"My Lord Snape." She had her ring hand out by his face. Severus took her hand and kissed it, her hand made an up motioned. He stood, he was praying that is what she wanted. "I am so glad to see you Severus." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He brought her closer and held tighter. She pulled off him with a giggle, "My Lord, still so brave."

"My queen, I have been away too long." Hermione could tell Severus grasping what to say to the girl.

The girl leaned into him. "Aye, you have. We will catch up soon." The girls behind her were giggling and blushing, Hermione noticed a red head girl in the group. It was Ginny, her Ginny was in this court. The girl made her way through the room. She stopped in front of Lucius and smiled down at him and started talking to Draco. Hermione knew when Draco was flirting and he was laying it on thick, he had the girl red as the Weasley hair. She slapped him and moved through the room, two guards opened the door into the Great Hall for her as she walked into the room. Hermione followed Severus into the room, there were no more tables or house colors. The whole room was done in green and blacks. In the front of the room was two large thrones, the girl sat in the smaller one as the girls following her sat in the chairs by her side.

"Severus." Lucius was waving him over, Severus grabbed Hermione's arm and moved her throw the crowed. "I see you are still favored old man." Lucius winked at him.

"I see Draco is climbing up also." Severus nodded his head hoping he said the right thing.

"He has had our queen's eye for a while now, she took him as her official lover a year ago. Sorry old man." Lucius rubbed his back. Severus guessed that meant the Severus from this time was her official lover. "That's what happens when you are away for over a year." The room started bowing again. Severus held Hermione's hand tighter when he saw the Dark Lord enter the room. He had a strange look about him but he wasn't completely snake like. The girl stood from her throne and bowed to him. He walked through the room with Bella on his arm as he stopped in front of him and Hermione.

"Severus, the rumors are true. You have not been killed." The Dark Lord turned to Hermione. "My little one, you had me worried." He pulled Hermione's hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "Lilith." The girl standing by the throne moved down to him and curtsied to the floor.

"My Lord." She stood next to him.

"You have room in your court for our Hermione again?"

"Oh course my Lord, my sister always has room." He held out his arm and moved Lilith towards the thrones. When the Dark Lord and Lilith sat tables appeared along the edges of the wall as dinner started. Hermione sat as close as she could Severus, she watched as his years as a spy paid off. She could tell he was listening to the conversation around them. Lucius sat on one side of Severus and Harry sat next to her. Harry wouldn't say two words to her the whole night, when she did catch his eye he growled at her. Half way through dinner a muggle women was brought in screaming, Severus grabbed Hermione's and squeezed it as they watch the women tortured and then dismembered by a few men in death eater masks. Hermione felt as if she was going to be ill as the women's screams got louder. Hermione looked around her at everybody, they were laughing. Even Ginny was laughing at the women pleading for her life. She looked around the room trying to not focus on what was happening in front of her. In the corner she saw a normal sight of red heads sitting grouped together. She caught Ron's eye for a moment as he winked at her and returned to his dinner and the entertainment in front of them. Blood covered the floor as she felt her hand being tugged on, Severus pulled her up as the room stood as he walked by. Half the court left as he walked out of the room holding on to Bella still. Hermione watched as Lilith clapped her hands as the blood and body disappeared. She leaned back on her throne and was whispering to Ginny.

"My Lord Harry." The room turned to Lilith. "I feel up to a dance, will you indulge your queen?"

Harry stood up, moved to the middle of the floor and bowed. "For my queen I would go to battle with a dragon."

She was still leaning back and to the side. "Oh, that may be the next thing I ask of you but as of right now all I need is a dance." She motioned her hand for him to come to her.

He moved to her and kissed her hand. "My queen."

"You may pick one of my ladies my lord." The queen motioned to the girls to stand. Harry smiled down at Lilith and walked down the row of girls, all blushing and giggling.

"So many to choose from, my queen. Each one is beautiful in their own way but their beauty means nothing next to yours." Harry stopped in front of Ginny and held out his hand. "May I my queen?"

"My Lord makes a perfect choice."

Ginny was blushing as the music started, Harry twirled her around the floor. They moved closer and closer together as the music slowed down. Lilith was standing when the music stopped, Harry and Ginny did not move out of each other's arms. Lilith put her finger to her lip as she made walked towards them. She stood near them. "My Lord this is when you ask her for her hand." The room was laughing as Harry started turning red. "My Lord take her for a walk but I want her in her bedchamber alone in one hour." She pushed the two towards the door as she turned to the room. "Lord Draco, walk me to my rooms." Hermione never seen Draco move that fast unless it was Quidditch or desert. He took her arm and walked with her out of the room.

Severus turned to Lucius as the room started to leave. "Are our rooms still the same?"

"They should be, Goyle take Lord and Lady Snape to their rooms." Goyle walked over, bowed and led them to their rooms.

Their rooms were large and near Severus lab. They had four rooms; a sitting room, library, a small dining room and a bedroom. The loo was off the bedroom, it was almost as large as their dining room.

"I hope you are pleased my Lord, these rooms have not been touched since you and Lady Snape disappeared." Goyle smiled. "Her majesty has kept them that way, also your labs sir are being overhauled tomorrow so you may return to work in a few days."

"It is fine." Severus was curt and short with the boy. "Leave us." Goyle bowed and walked out of the room. Hermione was already looking over some papers when she noticed Severus looking down at her.

"Yes?"

"We need to go over the information we know." He sat down next to her.

"How did you know her name?" Hermione sat some papers down. "She walked into the room and you knew who she was and how old she is?"

"I know her from where we came from. In our time or whatever her father was a death eater. Lilith was thirteen when he was killed during the taking of the Ministry. Before that her and her mother would come with him to meetings. She use to have a huge crush on Draco but to him she was just a child." Severus chuckled some as he sat down in front of the fire.

"What happened to her?" Hermione grabbed the papers and moved to the seat next to him.

"Her mother was afraid what happened to Draco would happen to her and ran when Boris was killed. I hadn't heard from her till a few months ago."

"What happened a few months ago?"

"Can we move on to what we have found out and stop asking stupid questions." Severus raised his voice.

Hermione sighed and she turned back to the papers. "We know we both disappeared over a year ago and that you were Lilith's lover till then." Hermione was still reading over some papers.

"We know even though you're a muggle born the Dark Lord likes you." Severus smiled as Hermione shivered. "We belong with Lucius group and that Draco is now her lover. We also know Harry can't stand you and was raised as Lucius' son."

"When did we find that out?" Hermione looked up from her paper.

"Dinner, Lucius was talking about the Dark Lord killing Lily and James Potter. It seems the Severus in this world convinced the Dark Lord instead of killing the child place Harry with Lucius, his idea was to make him an ally not an enemy."

"That is smart, oh and Lilith called me her sister." Hermione was reading over a paper. "Lily was a muggle born and I am still muggle born why are we alive? And I am not just alive but married to you. The way they went on at dinner you were high up before we disappeared." She handed him a paper. "And it seems I was seeing my dearest Ronald while we were married."

He rolled his eyes as he took the paper from her. "Do you think it's strange nobody has asked where we have been?"

"I was wondering that too and when Lucius kissed my hand it was like he knew we were frauds." Hermione watched Severus face twist as he stood up.

"Severus." He looked down at her. "I am sorry. I'm sorry we are here."

"I thought this was over and here we are again. He seems saner here but I won't go through this again." Hermione stood up and hugged him. She looked up into his eyes, she loved those eyes for years. He bent down and kissed her, she felt her body melt into his. He brought her closer, she moaned into his mouth as his tongue found his way in. A knock interrupted their kiss, Severus moved from her and opened the door. A young boy was standing in the door way and handed Severus a note. They boy smiled and disappeared into the darkness. Severus closed the door and made his way back over to Hermione.

"What does it say?" Hermione didn't know what to make of the look on his face.

Severus handed her the note. "You should have stayed dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to write, I'm entering finials the next three weeks. Happy Easter!**

* * *

Hermione woke up in a strange bed with an arm holding her, the events of last night had come back to her. After the note they both agreed to share the bed, one if anybody would enter their chamber they would be together. The second reason was either one of them was killed or both of them together they could fight off their attacker. Hermione was enjoying having Severus snuggled into her neck as his body was pressing against hers. His arm felt so warm and comforting, she didn't want to move and wake him. She was the reason they were here in this mess, he was right to never mix fly wings and dragon's blood. She let out a sigh, she was so head strong and had to be right about everything.

"You know the sound of you thinking woke me up." Severus spoke into her neck, he never moved from holding her.

"I'll think quieter, go back to sleep." She kissed his hand, she could fell a blush in her cheeks again. "I'm sorry."

"Hermione, don't be." He never moved off of her. "Now get some sleep, I will protect you if I can."

"I know, I'm just kicking myself for being so stubborn not to listen to you. I wouldn't have to put you through this again."

His mouth grazed her neck as she stiffened up some under his touch. He was kissing up her neck. "I should have help, but I like watching you get mad. Your temper is sexy and addictive; your eyes glisten, your hair goes wild again and your face turns a delicious shade of red."

Hermione rolled onto her back and looked into his eyes. "I like it when you're mad and the way you touch your potion vials."

"I told you arguing was our foreplay." His mouth was hovering slightly above hers, she moaned as he grazed his lip across her. "Now who is moaning like a banshee?" She smacked his shoulder and her hands gripped both sides of his head and pulled him into her. She arched her back as he rolled on top of her, her legs opened.

"Oh Severus." His mouth was working down her neck. They both stopped as they heard the door, someone was banging on it. "Shit, this better be good." Severus grabbed his robe as he made his way to their study. "What?" He yelled as he opened the door, Hermione had followed him. She saw over his shoulder Ginny was standing in the door, she was almost in tears. "What do you want?"

"Severus." Hermione put her hand on Severus arm. "You scared her, come in lady?"

"Ginevra Weasley." Ginny bowed to her as she moved past Severus. "Lady Snape, I am to bring you to the queen and to hand this to Lord Snape." She handed Severus a note. "Oh the queen is planning a picnic today and wearing blue." Ginny had her hands behind her back smiling at her. Her red hair was laying down her back, she had on a white dress with a black cloak over it.

"I'm sorry, Ginevra. I haven't been in court for over a year does that mean I shouldn't wear blue or should."

Ginny started giggling, Hermione looked at Severus out the corner of her eye as he was reading over the letter. "The queen likes it if we complement the color she is wearing. Most of us are wearing yellow today. Till the picnic and since you are married you may wear anything but white. I will be waiting for you to change." Ginny curtsied and turned and left.

"Severus what is in the note?" Hermione waited till the door was closed, he handed it to her. "What does Lucius mean we need to finish what we started?"

Severus glared at her. "How the bloody hell am I to know?" Severus sat in the chair. "Go get dressed and keep your ears open. Maybe you can pick up something with the queen this morning."

Hermione looked into the closet the other Hermione was fascinated with black, almost everything she owned was black. It looked as if she was in mourning. She put on a high collar dress that had a few ruffles around the neckline. She was amazed at the array of fashion time periods that were in this closet. Her dress has buttons going up the front, a bustier, a corset, petticoats and a black skirt that gathered by her rear. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and she was sure she had seen a dress like this in London once. It was the mourning dress of Queen Victoria. Hermione walked out of the bedroom, Severus was having tea by the fire. He looked at her and cocked his eyebrow.

"I bit old for you?"

"Almost everything she owned was black, I am not going on a picnic wearing black. I will transfigure one of those dresses into yellow or maybe a light red. What do you think goes with blue?"

"Why are you asking me? I wear nothing but black women!" Severus put his cup down. "Why not try a soft green, not Slytherin green but like a grass green."

"Grass green?" Hermione laughed as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I will see you later at the picnic my husband." She walked out the door as Severus hand held the spot she kissed.

Ginny lead Hermione to the queen's chambers which to Hermione's surprise was where the Gryffindor's tower was in her time. Most of the halls they passed were done in greens and silvers. It looked as if Slytherin house puked up all over the castle. The queen's rooms were different than the rest of the castle, her rooms were done in creams, blues and silver. Hermione was looking around when an older women walked down one of the stairs, Ginny went over and was talking to her. The older women nodded at Ginny and walked over to Hermione.

"Lady Snape?" The women looked at her.

"Yes?" Hermione didn't flinch from the women's gaze.

"I am Frau Brewer, her Majesty's personal maid. She has requested your presence this morning. I know you have been away on a mission for his Majesty for a year. The queen's chambers are up those stairs, she should be awake this morning already." The women turned and went back over to where Ginny was standing.

Hermione made her way up the stairs, the door to the room was opened some. She pushed it open to find the girl from last night was curled into Draco on a large four-poster bed. The room was done in white, even the curtains were white. Hermione didn't know whether she should leave or stay when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned to see Harry standing behind her glaring at her, he was looking at her the same way Draco use to in school. Hermione had to remind herself not to cry.

"Lady Snape." He pushed past her and walked over to the bed.

Lilith looked up and smiled at Harry. "Lord Harry, coming into your queen's bedchambers without an invitation so bold." She sat up as she pulled her covers closer and woke Draco up. "Hermione, my sister come sit by me as Lord Harry tell me why he needs to see me." Lilith held out her hand as Draco started moving next to her. Hermione walked towards her as Harry turned around and sneered at her.

"My queen it can wait." Harry pushed her as he walked out of the room.

"Draco, my love give me a moment." Lilith kissed his cheek as he nodded. Hermione looked out the window as he walked into what she figured was the loo with no clothes on. Lilith turned to her, all Hermione could see from her eyes was rage. "Really still black? Still mourning? After over a year with your _husband _I thought you would have moved on to the fact he married me. I gave him his heir not you." Lilith grabbed her robe and put it on. "I cannot believe you walk into MY court after a year and you are still playing the same bullshit games. I am queen here not you, I gave you your husband to give you a title Mudblood, and I did that because I cared about you. This is the payment I get." She sat down in front of her vanity looking at Hermione in the mirror. "You are my sister and I love you but you will not take my crown." Hermione had no idea what to say at this point, she knew why all her clothes were black now. This Hermione wanted the Dark Lord but why? "Do you have anything to say?" Lilith turned to her.

"I am sorry your majesty." Hermione bowed, when she raised her head she saw Lilith mouth something to Draco who was standing behind her. She saw in the mirror him shake his head to her.

The smile Lilith made had Hermione nervous, she could see from her eyes she knew something was off. "All is forgiven." Lilith stood and hugged Hermione. "I will meet you down stairs in a few, Draco and I have a few things that needs to be taken care of." She winked at Hermione. Hermione curtsied and left the room. Half way down the stairs she head Frau Brewer and Ginny talking. She stopped and listened, she knew no one was coming down those stairs for a while.

"What am I to do, Ursula? He walked past me to her rooms, after telling me last night he loves me."

"Do not get in the way of his affection with the queen." She heard the older women telling Ginny.

"Ron says there is more going on between those two than meets the eye." Hermione heard the sound of a hand meeting flesh.

"Your brother is lucky he hasn't been killed yet, she is close to having it done. You will not repeat what that man says ever in her presence do you understand me?"

"Yes Frau, but why is Harry always near her?"

"He cares for her. I will tell you this and it will not leave this room, do you understand?" Hermione heard the women pause. "When his majesty had our queen's family killed Lord Malfoy and Lord Snape were the ones to kill them. From what was said it was brutal how they killed them." The old witch voice became low. "It has been rumored they raped her majesty's mother over seven times as her husband watched and then broke every bone in her body. Poor Lilith was under the table the whole time watching. After they were done with her mother they burnt her father alive." Ginny gasped some as the women kept talking. "They were leaving when Lord Malfoy found her under the table, she was no more than four. He took her home as a wife for Draco."

"If she is to be Draco's wife how did she end up the queen?"

"I forgot you were brought into court late." Hermione had no idea whose voice that was now. It was a women with a high shrilled voice. "Well you have seen Lady Snape." Hermione moved down a step. "Well she was brought in when she was seven as an oddity. Her government was going to kill her like all muggle born when Lord Longbottom found her and trying to get on his majesty good side offered her as a pet."

"Didn't do him any good he and his wife were still killed." The old witch snorted.

"Anyway, she is powerful I grant you that. Well his majesty started taking her to his bed when she was fourteen. I think she thought she would be the next queen. He set her up her own rooms and her own small court. He was smitten with her, till Lord Snape brought Lilith to court."

"Poor thing was scared to death, I will never understood what posed that man to do that to her. I was her nanny once Lord Malfoy brought her into the house. I was brought in last year to continue to help her majesty but I have my ways of knowing things." Frau Brewer started laughing. "Lady Malfoy never could stand the child, it was a great shock to her when she was beheaded shortly after Lilith took the throne."

The other women continued talking. "His majesty was taken by her, he paid Lord Malfoy heavily to have her as his wife. He wed her when she was only thirteen years old."

"Why not take Draco as her lover when she became queen and why is Harry so taken with her."

"Lord Snape made sure after our highness was born that he would be her lover, that man was always power hungry. He was furious when Lilith demanded that Hermione be married to him."

"Stupid mudblood was trying to kill her and take the throne. She never forgave her for becoming queen." The other women voice was like nails on a chalk board. "But her majesty loved her a sister, she even served in Hermione's court for a while. I would have killed her."

"To answer your question of Lord Harry. His mother and father were also killed and brought up in the Malfoy home. Both of their lives were controlled by Lord Malfoy and Lord Snape. They became close in those years and when he started coming to court he was even close to Lady Snape and your brother. I have never found out what happened but I do you know Lord Harry would rather kill your brother than look at him and he cannot stand Lady Snape any longer. Now her majesty will be down soon and we must be ready." Hermione heard the ladies move away from where they were standing, she made her way down the stairs. The turned and looked at her as she smiled back at them. She couldn't wait to tell Severus everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**I passed my classes and ready for summer. Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning passed slowly as only a few of the girls in the rooms would talk to Hermione, when their queen came down followed by Draco the whole room started to buzz. Her blond hair laid down her back with a white robe on, she had on white heels and her silver crown. Draco was dressed as he was last night, in a well-tailored black suite. Lilith motioned for Hermione to sit next to her as the room started having breakfast. Breakfast was a quiet, nobody spoke. Hermione didn't know if it was because she was there or if they were always silent while the queen ate. The door opened with an older women entering, she was dressed like Poppy. She had on a black dress, with a white apron and a white hat. She was holding a blond baby that had to be close to a year old and the women was followed by a black hair boy who couldn't be more than eight.

"Your majesty." The women curtsied as she handed the baby to the queen. The boy went and stood by Lilith, he spoke to no one in the room as he waited for her to see him.

"Come here." Lilith took the baby out of the women's hand. Draco was near the child making cooing noises. "Here Draco hold him." She handed the baby to him as she opened her hands to the book. "Salazar, come meet you Aunt Hermione." The boy's face changed into a smile and ran into her arms. He turned to Hermione and bowed. "Have you ate yet my love?"

"Yes momma." The boy kissed her cheek.

"Have you been taking care of Orion for me?" She looked at him out the corner of his eye as she started to eat again.

"He is my half-brother why should I?" The boy glared at the baby.

"Because he is your brother, you will have the crown and he will have the Malfoy name and title. Never cross a Malfoy be wise to remember this." She put her fork down and looked at him.

"I will be the king, shouldn't he not cross me?" The boy sat between her and Draco.

"Yes but a king without loyal followers isn't much of a king. Remember even though your father's family deserve the throne they have not always had it. What if he has more followers than you have? He will be king and you my love will be dead."

"You will not let that happen." The boy shouted at her.

"I would do everything in power to stop it but my power can only do so much. Do you understand now?" She whipped her mouth as Draco handed her back the baby.

"I must go love and get ready for the picnic, the Minister will be there." He kissed her cheek. "Your highness." Draco bowed to the boy.

"Momma may I hold my brother?"

"Do not kill him." She handed the baby to the boy who smiled down to his brother.

"You will bow to me one day won't you? I will be kind to you to keep you on my side." The baby cooed at him. "May I attended the picnic? I am seven now."

"You may but you must change and be on your best behavior the Ministry will be there."

"Why do we need the Ministry? Doesn't father rule them all?"

"He does but the Ministry likes to think they make our laws and the people like the Ministry. You need the people as much as you need your brother."

"I will make a good king. I will make new laws on muggle-borns and half-bloods." He was holding his brother tighter.

"I know you will but till then hand Orion to nanny." The older witch stepped forward and took the baby. "Give momma a kiss and go and change into green." The boy bowed and left the room.

"He has grown." Hermione smiled.

Lilith nodded at her. "You may go and change, I will see you an hour." Lilith rose from the table and headed up the stairs. Hermione custied and was turning around when she heard Lilith ask Frau Brewer for Lord Malfoy at once. Hermione hurried to her rooms to fine Severus, something was wrong.

Hermione couldn't find Severus in the rooms and she had no time to find him before the picnic. The castle on her way down had turned into a mad house preparing for the Ministry's arrival. She transformed one of the nicer black dresses into a soft green, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Lilith would have to be happier she was wearing another color than black. The dress was almost the same as the one she was wearing but the neck didn't go all the way to her face. She searched the room and found a box full of jewelry, Hermione had never seen so many gems in one spot. She pulled out a dark green set of earrings and put them on. The last thing she did was change the color of her shoes to a cream color and pull her hair up. She hurried out of the dungeon to find Severus.

* * *

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall when Ginny ran into her. "There you are, come in the queen is asking for you." Ginny was dragging her outside. Ginny wore a pale yellow dress with gold embroidery of snakes on the bodice. Hermione noticed Severus standing on the side next to Arthur and Ron, he looked pinned in by both men but she couldn't help him Ginny had a death grip on Hermione's hand. Ginny bowed low as Hermione was watching Severus, she felt the pull on her hand as she looked over. She bowed low she was standing in front of both Voldemort and Lilith. Lilith was stunning in her light blue dress with white flowers embroidered into the bodice and threw the skirt. Her dress pooled out around her feet, her wedding ring sparkled in the light. Her crown of a snake wrapped around her head and a snake around her waist.

"How are settling in again?" He touched her hand and moved her closer to him.

"Your majesty, I am settling in fine." She could see the look of outrage on Lilith's face but the worst part was the look of murder on Bellatrix's that was standing behind them.

"I see you still value the jewels I bought you." She could see the anger in Lilith's face. "My child I have been worried about both you and Severus this last year. My dear where did you go?"

Hermione was looking for an answer, he didn't know? He didn't send them on the mission? Lilith cleared her throat and smiled at Hermione. "My Lord, I sent them to find some potion ingredients for a rare potion Severus had talked about. Remember I had asked you first." She held his arm closer to hers.

"Oh yes, ah the Minister. Come Bella, Lilith take the boy outside for some air." He grabbed Bella arm as the moved towards Fudge. Hermione had to laugh seeing Fudge still as the minister

Lilith bowed as he moved away from her. "Come let us head outside." She called to her court as she placed her hand on Salazar arm. "Hermione come." Hermione moved closer to her.

"My queen?"

"Your husband is talking to Weasley family I see, I must ask myself why?"

"I have no clue my queen but I will find out."

"Good Hermione, I fear both Sir Arthur and Sir Ronald are members of the Order. If I can find proof of this arrangement I can have them tried on those charges. Oh I long for my younger days when I could kill because they displeased me."

"Mother why can't you do that?" Salazar looked up to his mother.

"Because my love, the people were upset that the queen would have that much power."

"Can't you make up a reason?"

The queen leaned her head back laughing. "Oh my love." She patted his hand. "Give me time my love, give me time." She looked over her shoulder at Arthur and Ron.

* * *

Hermione was sitting near some of the other ladies when Severus made his way near her. "Lady Snape, your husband comes." Ginny grabbed a grape and stuck it in her mouth.

Hermione stood and moved slowly to her husband. "Hermione where are you going?" She turned to see Lilith calling she had Draco laying on her lap. Salazar and Harry were sitting next to each other laughing about something. For a quick moment Hermione thought she saw something between Salazar and Harry.

"My queen I was going to speak to my husband."

"Your husband can wait." Draco called out still laying his head on her lap. "Come play with us." Hermione felt Severus arm around her waist as he motioned for her to sit on a blanket near them.

"Yes you both must Lord Harry is going to find a dragon and slay it for me." Lilith started laughing again. Harry jumped up and knelt in front of her.

"For you I would fight the largest beast, I would climb the highest mountain." He leaned closer to her face. "I would even face the horrors of the black lake." His mouth was inches from hers.

"My Lord." Her voice became soft. "The black lake you say?"

"Yes." He leaned in and kissed her. He jumped back and started laughing as Lilith had Draco help her up and started chasing Harry around trying to smack him. The whole court had erupted in laughter watching her try to smack him, even Draco stood by as if this was a normal sight.

"Draco, he stole a kiss from your queen." Lilith stopped running grabbing her chest trying to breath. "Behead him."

"I remember a time the queen could run faster than that and longer." Harry was standing a few feet away from her.

"Aye, that was before corsets to keep me thin." Lilith sat down near Draco.

"Thin? You my love are too thin." Draco looked at her.

"Orion almost ruined my figure." She was still gasping for air.

Draco kissed her cheek as Harry knelt in front of her again. "Forgive me my Lilith but I must agree with Draco. May I kiss my queen?" Lilith smiled as she nodded to him. Harry leaned forward and kissed her cheek. The whole court when silent for the moment as his mouth stayed on her cheek longer than it should have.

"Now I heard something about a dragon?" Lilith looked up from Harry to see Blaise walking towards her.

"Blaise!" Lilith picked up her dress as she started running to him leaving Harry still kneeling where she was. "I thought Lucius has sent you on a mission last night?" She stood in front of him with her hand out.

"I have done what was asked of me." He bent down and kissed her hand.

"We will talk later." She turned back to the picnic. "Severus come tell us a story, you always had such exciting stories of your time as a spy for our Lord."

"My queen I feel as if you have heard them all before." Severus bowed his head some to her.

"Nonsense, my lord, were you not the reason our king kept the crown when Dumbledore was bent on destroying him?" She sat down next to Draco who laid his head back on her lap as Salazar curled next to her. Her arm wrapped him as she kissed her sons head.

"Those times have been so long ago." Severus grabbed Hermione hand, he had no idea what to tell the queen if she kept pushing.

"Maybe my queen Severus is still tired from his trip." Severus sighed as he heard Lucius voice behind him.

"Lord Malfoy, what do we owe the pleasure of your company? I thought his majesty was keeping you busy with the Ministry?"

Lucius bowed to her. "His majesty has requested your presence with negotiations."

"Very well, come Salazar and learn how to handle the Ministry." Draco stood helping her stand as she shook her clothes, Lucius came forward offering his hand has he lead her back to the castle followed by Salazar.

"Hermione, come with me to view the lab construction." Severus stood up grabbing her hand, almost pulling her off the ground.

"Oh course." Hermione turned as she heard Harry start laughing.

"Is there a problem?" Severus sneered at him.

"You must have done a number on her while you were away, Hermione agreeing to do anything with you is new." Blaise gave Hermione an uneasy look as he moved closer. "I guess you didn't know that did you?" Blaise whispered into her ear. Hermione turned to Severus as he started moving them away from the picnic, they could hear a few talking as they left.

"I need to talk to Nott. Weasley suggested Nott might know more of what is happening."

"Severus, be careful. The queen wants that family dead and she wasn't happy you were talking to them." Hermione looked into Severus eyes, she could see fear behind them.

"We will tell her I'm gathering information if she finds out. Head straight back to our rooms and let no one in." Severus leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Be safe."

"He knows, Blaise knows."

"I think they all do." Severus turned and headed down a corridor leaving Hermione to make her way back to their rooms. A black box with a dark purple ribbon was placed outside their doors, she pulled out her wand as she slowly moved closer to the box. After a few spells reveling nothing she brought the box in the room with her. A note was on top of the box, Hermione read the note as she shook her head. _What does it mean "Returning what belongs to you?" _She laid the note down as she started opening the box.

Severus had spoken some to Nott, the information he had gathered from him was interesting but still something seamed off with the whole picture. Too many secrets were being kept and he had a feeling the other Severus and Hermione knew most of them. As he was nearing the rooms when he heard Hermione scream, his robes billowing as he ran towards the room. He told her to let no one in daft girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review and let me know how your liking it. **

* * *

Severus barged into room expecting to find someone attacking Hermione, his wands was drawn as he looked around the room. A black box laid on its side on the table, a purple ribbon on the floor and Hermione was crying in a chair.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?"

"B. bo.. box." Hermione was stuttering some as tears streamed down her face, she pointed to the box on the table.

Severus walked slowly over to it and picked the box off its side and peered inside. A small gasp escaped his lips as he turned his head away from it placing the box down. "It's a heart, a human heart."

Hermione handed him the note. "It's my heart."

Severus wrapped his arms around her. "Well we know what happened to the other Hermione. Shhhhh. It will be alright."

"Who would send a heart? What did they do that caused somebody to take out her heart?" Hermione was still panicking.

"I don't know."

"What did Nott say?"

"He was going on about how they needed backing from Malfoy if they were to over throw the queen and put Bella on the throne. Something Arthur said and Nott about a rumor about the prince but both times we were interrupted." Severus let her go as he closed the box and threw it in the fire. "I was in the library most of the morning looking of records. It looks as if in this world muggles know about the wizarding community and it is feared. It seems that Slytherin married Ravenclaw and that Gryffindor married Hufflepuff. Both of them were ready to share the throne but it seems Slytherin killed Gryffindor."

"How awful." Hermione had stretched out some in her chair.

"Salazar and Rowena had two children a daughter and a son. The daughter was supposed to have the throne but she seemed to have fallen for a married Baron. IN a fit of rage killed him, his wife and herself."

"So the Bloody Baron didn't kill the Gray Lady?"

"No, it looks like she killed him." Severus sat in the chair next to her. "His son took the throne, his daughter was Morgan Le Fey. It seems that all muggleborn with magical abilities are hidden away by their family. Salazar made sure that the world knew about the wizarding community and feared it. He declared any child born to muggles that are born with magic be killed. So families hid those children away and still do by the looks of it."

"The how did I get here?" Hermione was finding this all confusing.

"I'm coming to that, a wizard was born to a muggle mother his name was Merlin. King Nemain decreed that certain children are born to such powers they cannot be overlooked, their magic is too strong to hide. A child like that can be bought and brought to court to be tested if their magic is strong enough. If it is strong enough they can live in the community if not….." Severus looked away from her.

"I understand. So Merlin's magic was strong enough?"

"It looks like it. Morgan fell in love with Merlin and ran off with him. Her father was so enraged he had both of them killed but not before Morgan had a son with Merlin, Mordred."

"It's close to our history but bloodier." Hermione shivered some.

"After Mordred it goes from king to king with different families being in power through murder, incest and plan manipulation. It looks as if the wars bleed over to the muggle world and for the most part the muggle word is kept almost in the dark ages. The last war put _Him _in power from Grindelwald and Dumbledore. It seems those two ruled together. It was a dark time in the wizarding world."

"You helped defeat Dumbledore which is why you are favored."

"It looks like I joined his ranks when I was fifteen and was a spy for him to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was trying to gather supporters to free Grindelwald from prison. Looking over some papers I killed Dumbledore in his sleep and Lucius killed Grindelwald."

"Fun more murder." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What did you find out today?" Severus leaned back some and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hermione told him everything she had heard that day with the queen. "I wonder if the Dark Lord isn't his father."

"I don't know but I know what ever happened we were involved and it was bad." Hermione stood up and started pacing. "Severus, what are we going to do?"

Severus sighed as he stood in front of her. "First you will stop pacing, second come here." He opened his arms as he held her closer. "We will make it I promise." He mouth found hers, his head turned as he heard a squeak from the door, before he knew it the room was filled with black smoke. He and Hermione were trying to make it to the bedroom as the smoke overcame them. He tried to keep his eyes opened but it was too late as he saw hands over Hermione binding her with ropes and felt a wand to his neck. Everything went black as he heard a soft voice tell him to hush it would be over soon.

Severus started to wake up, first he tried to move but his hands were chained to something. He started fighting against the chains, his eyes were adjusting to the darkness. He could see Hermione next to him slumped on the wall, her hands chained also. "Hermione." His throat was dry. "Hermione." He croaked out again.

He could see her opening her eyes. "Severus." Her voice was strained. "Where are we?" She tried to move her hands.

"Don't we are chained up." He whispered to her. "See what you kissing me did? You have been throughing yourself at me since we got here. "

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me." She hissed back, her eyes were adjusted to the dim lights and could see the smirk on his face. "You kissed me and you have been doing that a lot lately."

"Me! How about kissing my hand this morning?"

"It was a reflex and why are you upset with me. If you were interested before this why didn't you ask and not bring in a witch a week."

"Ha, you and you're never ending parade of men." He was almost shouting.

"Severus, shh! I think I hear someone coming." She was shaking her head as she listen to him mumbling. She shhed him again as they listened to the sound of footsteps on wood. They heard a door creak open and Severus could see the glow from a wand tip. The glow was over them now, they could see who was behind it.

"Mr. Goyle, would you care to explain why we are here and where we are at?" Hermione watched in horror and Goyle punched Severus in the jaw.

"Shut it you bastard."

"He knows you well then." Hermione looked at both of them. "What? I'm just saying."

"My dear, you are not helping." Severus hissed at her as Goyle was removing them from their chains.

"Oh now you want me to help." She was rubbing her wrist as Goyle was helping her stand. As Goyle was pushing them up the stairs Severus knew once he started up the stairs where he was, he was at Malfoy Manor. Severus grabbed Hermione's hand as she started noticing her surroundings. "Severus why are we here?"

"I don't know. Do you have your wand?"

She started patting her robe. "No, do you?"

Severus shook his head as Goyle pushed them into a dimly lit room, his eyes took a moment to adjust as he saw a figure standing some in the shadow.

"Sit please" Severus knew that voice it was the one that told him it would be over soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is going slow sorry but I do hope your enjoying it. **

* * *

Severus started to wake up, first he tried to move but his hands were chained to something. He started fighting against the chains, his eyes were adjusting to the darkness. He could see Hermione next to him slumped on the wall, her hands chained also. "Hermione." His throat was dry. "Hermione." He croaked out again.

He could see her opening her eyes. "Severus." Her voice was strained. "Where are we?" She tried to move her hands.

"Don't we are chained up." He whispered to her. "See what you kissing me did? You have been throwing yourself at me since we got here. "

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me." She hissed back, her eyes were adjusted to the dim lights and could see the smirk on his face. "You kissed me and you have been doing that a lot lately."

"Me! How about kissing my hand this morning?"

"It was a reflex and why are you upset with me. If you were interested before this why didn't you ask and not bring in a witch a week."

"Ha, you and you're never ending parade of men." He was almost shouting.

"Severus, shh! I think I hear someone coming." She was shaking her head as she listen to him mumbling. She shhed him again as they listened to the sound of footsteps on wood. They heard a door creak open and Severus could see the glow from a wand tip. The glow was over them now, they could see who was behind it.

"Mr. Goyle, would you care to explain why we are here and where we are at?" Hermione watched in horror and Goyle punched Severus in the jaw.

"Shut it you bastard."

"He knows you well then." Hermione looked at both of them. "What? I'm just saying."

"My dear, you are not helping." Severus hissed at her as Goyle was removing them from their chains.

"Oh now you want me to help." She was rubbing her wrist as Goyle was helping her stand. As Goyle was pushing them up the stairs Severus knew once he started up the stairs where he was, he was at Malfoy Manor. Severus grabbed Hermione's hand as she started noticing her surroundings. "Severus why are we here?"

"I don't know. Do you have your wand?"

She started patting her robe. "No, do you?"

Severus shook his head as Goyle pushed them into a dimly lit room, his eyes took a moment to adjust as he saw a figure standing some in the shadow.

"Sit please" Severus knew that voice it was the one that told him it would be over soon.

* * *

"Lilith, what do we owe this summons?" He stood as he held Hermione close to him.

"Don't worry it will be over soon." She moved into the light and sat in the chair in front of them. "Tea?"

"So you can poison us?" Hermione looked around Severus.

"Please I try not to kill the same man twice." She poured them both a cup and herself. "Please sit." Severus and Hermione both took the chairs across from her. "Now, I would like to know how the man I killed a year ago is sitting in front of me."

"I would like to know why I was killed."

"Then you are not the Severus from this time." Lilith leaned back in her chair. "My Severus knew why I was killing him. How did you both get here? Please, let's start telling each other the truth."

Hermione sighed as she looked at Severus who nodded at her. "It was a potion accident in our time, when we woke up we were here."

Lilith looked deep in thought as she sat up some, "I see. Most of the court is fooled that you are both our Severus and Hermione. You are either very good actors or the court is stupid."

"My dear I put money on the court being stupid." Draco walked into the room making Hermione jump some with the sound of his voice. He walked up to Lilith and kissed the top of her head. "Father and Harry will be here soon, what about them?"

"They don't pose a threat yet." She motioned for Draco to sit next to her. "Now back to you two. Where were we? Oh yes a potion accident sent you here. Draco tea?"

"Yes my love. Really a potion accident? What were you two mixing or were you paying attention?" He winked at Hermione as he took the cup from Lilith's hand.

"She mixed fly wings and dragon's blood together."

"It was supposed to be a potion to hold back the aging process." Hermione watched as the blood started leaving Draco's face some.

"That's what Severus was working on before." Draco turned to Lilith who shook her head at him. Her eyes were wide as she looked at them both.

"Severus was working on a potion that would hold back the physical aging process, what I told the king was he was being sent to find a rare herb for this potion. Once the king approved for him and his wife to go I invited our Severus to my rooms before he left."

"That when you killed him." Severus leaned forward some.

"He never saw it coming." Lilith smiled at him. "That happens who you mix Strychnine and Deadly Nightshade into someone's tea. You taught me well, or should I say the other you taught me well." She raised her tea cup to him.

"How did I die?" Hermione blurted out.

"That would be at my hands." Hermione and Severus to see Harry standing in the door. He was leaning in the door his black hair was messed and suit was green with a silver shirt.

"Really, always so melodramatic boy." Lucius walked by smacking Harry in the head followed by Blaise. "Lady Snape." Lucius bowed some. "Severus" He sat down near them. "Since you both are alive I can see the news isn't as interesting I had hoped."

"No, Lucius it isn't." Lilith handed him a cup of tea. "It seems they aren't from our time."

"Really? So the heart I left for her was for nothing." Blaise kissed the top of Lilith's head.

"You left that?" The blood from Hermione's face started to drain some. "That is awful, you pulled out her heart?"

"She was kept alive longer then Severus." Lilith handed a cup to Lucius. "I guess we should start at the beginning for you both so you know why you both were killed. I'm not sure how much you both know but if you my love are anything like my Severus you know at least the beginning."

"I know your parents were killed and Severus brought you to court. I know you were sold to the Dark Lord as his bride."

"Dark Lord?" Lucius sat his cup down and looked at them.

"It's what He is called in our time, or was."

Harry smiled as he leaned back. "He is dead in your time?"

"Yes, you defeated him with the help of Ron and myself." Hermione smiled at him, she missed her Harry.

"And I took the throne?"

"There is no throne." Severus snarled at him. "I would like to find out why we were killed and how in the world are we getting back to our time."

"You sure have our Severus temper." Lilith leaned back. "Since you know the basics everybody else does I will fill you in on what nobody that isn't in this room knows. Bellatrix has been trying to become pregnant with his majesty child since Salazar was born."

"Nott said she was today."

"No she isn't, she can't be. His majesty cannot have children." Draco held Lilith's hand.

"Then who is Salazar's father then?" Hermione placed her cup down. "How did you pull that off?"

"It was Severus idea really. After many failed attempts of trying to conceive he came up with a brilliant idea, use somebody that wouldn't talk."

"You killed his father?" Severus sat back some.

"No, the father is still alive. To achieve this Severus had one condition though, I had to make him my official lover after the child was born." Lilith shivered some. "It was like sleeping with your family but it had to be done. The only people who know who the father is, is the father, Lucius, Severus, Draco and myself. We informed Blaise later after I killed the other Severus. Why Hermione was killed was her and the Weasley family were trying to put herself on the throne as the queen. One night she seduced the father and he talked." Lilith glared at Harry as she finished.

"What, she put something in my drink."

"Harry is the father?!" Hermione eyes were wide.

"Yes and after that he wouldn't have anything to do with the Weasley or the other you. That's when we knew the other you had to die before she could use that information to dethrone me. We threw in killing Severus so I could have Draco." Lilith leaned over and kissed Draco. "I have been in love with for so long."

"I know, the Lilith from our world was but Draco never looked twice at her." Severus rolled his eyes. "So if Ronald has this information why haven't you killed him yet?"

"We need to kill the whole family and we need a reason to kill them. For a year it has been quiet from them but they are starting making noise with Hermione back." Lucius smirked at Hermione.

"I have a question, the night we were in the lab Goyle said something about the Order attacking. Could it have been?" Hermione watched the room start to laugh.

"The Order is made up to keep his majesty paranoid. As soon as he starts relaxing Lucius or Draco orchestrate an 'attack' by the Order." Lilith was laughing.

"Why?" Severus was confused.

"Our plan is to drive him insane. Lilith then administers a calming drought that is laced with a small amount of poison and place Lilith on the throne and Salazar." Lucius smirked.

"So you would be the power behind the throne, good move old friend." Severus raised his cup to his friend.

"We were always a good team. I do miss your impute but the other you wanted to much power and that my friend will be for my son."

"I understand, I was gaining too much power and my wife found out the secret that could dethrone our biggest asset. My question is why not ask me to kill her?"

"We were afraid you wouldn't. The last few months together you both started to act like a husband and wife. There were rumors that your new plan was to kill the king, Lilith and the boy and take the throne for the both of you." Blaise looked up from his book.

"Were we?" Hermione looked over at Severus.

"From what she said while we kept her in the dungeon yes you both were. That's when we knew we had to get rid of you too. Or at least the other you. I'm not the only one confused right." Harry shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Harry, hush. Now that you know most of our secrets, care to share about your world?" Lilith smiled at Severus. Hermione sighed as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Harry beat the Dark Lord and is an Auror. He is married to Ginny Weasley and Ron and I are his best mates. I have never seen you before but Severus says your 20 and he knew you from meetings with the Dark Lord. Your parents are were Death Eaters. Blaise Zambini lives in Italy with his mother and Mr. Malfoy has just been released from prison for his crimes during the war." Hermione glared at the room. "Oh and Severus and I are teachers and not together at all."

"Severus you know I'm 23 not 20. Dear Merlin." Lilith screamed.

"Lilith, lets worry about the bigger picture like how are we going to get them back." Lucius shook his head at the women.

"Right, we need to get you home."

"I need my lab up and working by tomorrow and Ms. Granger needs to help me figure out her damn potion."

"That can be arraged. Anything else?"

"I think that should work." Severus looked at Hermione who nodded at him.

"If you need help Lilith is a master of potions." Draco kissed her once more.

"I learned from the best." She winked at Severus as she stood. "I think we are good for tonight at least. Lucius find our guest rooms. Draco, lets head to bed." The room stood and bowed to her as she left.

"Goyle will have the labs in working order by the morning, follow me I will show you to your rooms." Lucius smiled at them as he led them up the stairs. One thing Severus knew he wouldn't be sleeping tonight. He would be sitting up in the bed with his wand out in case they tried anything. They might have gotten everything in the open but Lilith was up to something, now to figure out what the witch was playing at.


End file.
